Buscando el Nuevo Amor de Papá
by Menko'Uzumaki
Summary: Cuando la vida te pone retos difíciles de afronta a una tierna edad, las cosas que considerabas difíciles en realidad de repente, dejan de serlo. Para Elie Yeager, conseguirle una pareja nueva a su papá parece lo mas fácil del mundo. Bueno... o eso pensó, no contaba que con la persona que elijiria seria un doctor gruño, enano, y con cara de estreñido. Ereri. Mpreg.
1. Cap 1: Un amor para papá

Capitulo 1. Un amor par papá

El auto se estaciono frente a la puerta de la entrada, desde la ventana pudo ver muchos de los nuevos y pequeños estudiantes, estaban nerviosos y se aferraban a las piernas de sus madres, los mas grandes conversaban con sus grupitos de amigos y se quejaban por volver a clases.

Miro con sumo aburrimiento todo, y dio un gran suspiro. Sacándole una pequeña risa a su padre.

- ¿Molesta por volver querida?

- Mas o menos, los idiotas de mis compañeros hablaran de todo lo que hicieron estas vacaciones y yo no tendré nada que decir…

- Ya dije que lo siento, si no queremos morir de hambre tengo que trabajar, además tu no comes, ¡Tragas!, y gracias a ti, la mayoría de mi sueldo se va en golosinas, galletas, dulces, fruta y comida, ¡Comida, que solo comes tu!

La joven rió frenéticamente ante los pucheros de su padre, le beso la mejilla y se despidió de el bajando del auto.

- ¿Vengo por ti a las cuatro?

- Nop, me iré caminando a casa

- Esta bien, con cuidado amor, nos vemos en casa mas tarde

- Byebye

Se despidió con un movimiento de mano, en cuanto el auto que conducía su padre se perdió en la distancia, giro sobre sus talones saludo al profesor que recibía a los estudiantes en la puerta y camino en dirección a su nuevo salón.

El instituto al que asistía, estaba catalogado como uno de los mejores de la ciudad. En el se podía asistir desde preescolar hasta la preparatoria, y aunque muchos se iban al acabar la primaria aburridos de ver los mismo rostros por años, muchos otros se quedaban hasta terminar la preparatoria, conociendo a sus amigos desde que eran unos pequeños y regordetes niños.

Ella no fue la excepción. Este era su ultimo año de escuela elemental y a sus casi 12 años, Elie Yeager, era una linda jovencita castaña, con piel tan blanca como su madre, pero afortunadamente –para ella- tenia los expresivos ojos esmeralda de su padre.

Las horas pasaron aburridas con las típicas presentaciones de los maestros de su nuevo curso y de ellos mismos hacía los adultos, platicas de sus vacaciones de verano, anécdotas graciosas y burlas sobre los nuevos aspectos de los maestros.

- Entonces estas vacaciones tampoco salieron de viaje…

Negó con la cabeza dando un gran suspiro resignada.

- Papá esta muy ocupado intentando mantenerme alejada de esa mujer y alimentándome que a veces se olvida que también es importante que este a mi lado y me haga compañía…

- El Señor Eren te ama, pero también es algo paranoico así que tenle paciencia Ellie…

Aquel joven rubio y de ojos café claro era Angel, su mejor amigo, la persona en la que más podía confiar. Hijo de viejos amigos de su padre y… su enamorado…

- Lo se, pero ahhg…- la chica dio un suspiro mas, y se alboroto el cabello con frustración- Todo es culpa de ella…

- Deja de referirte a ella como esa mujer, es tu madre después de todo…

- Esa mujer de madre no tiene nada, esta obsesionada con mi padre, y aun sabiendo que este… am bueno tu ya sabes… Técnicamente lo violo para quedar embarazada y así 'atrapar' a la persona que amaba obsesionadamente, esta loca, por eso esta en un manicomio…

- Pero…

- Pero nada Angel, tu madre y padre también saben como fue ella, así que no me retractare de el como me refiero a ella… Sabes lo que paso cuando era pequeña y el porque ahora esta en un hospital psiquiátrico, ella…

Su mirada se cristalizo, apretó los puños y se mordió el labio intentando no llorar, el rubio le miro con cariño y la abrazo un poco transmitiéndole toda la seguridad que necesitaba, diciéndole que ahí estaría el en las buenas y en las malas

Hablar un poco con el, siempre la hacia sentir mejor, mas tranquila y mágicamente el estrés se iba, agradecía que fuera exactamente igual a su 'madre', porque si hubiera heredado lo idiota de su padre lo golpearía cada tres minutos por su estupido sarcasmo.

Se separon y sonrieron alegremente, para después poner atención al nuevo profesor que les daría clases.

Mas aburrida y cansada que nunca agradeció que el timbre sonara anunciando la salida, se despidió de su rubio amigo y sus demás compañeros y camino a paso tranquilo en dirección a su casa.

Desafortunadamente, había pasado por muy malos momentos cuando era pequeña por culpa de la mujer que la parió.

Mikasa Akerman había estado obsesionada con Eren desde que le conoció, deseándolo para ella y nada mas, alejando a todos aquellos que se acercaran a el, llegando a la demencia. A los 18 años, en su fiesta de graduación, ambos terminaron teniendo relaciones, uno mas conciente que el otro. Y así, asegurando que había ganado el juego Mikasa había terminado embarazada.

Aquello fue un problema para ambas familias, y terminaron por casarse, de nueva cuenta, uno más feliz que el otro.

Mikasa vivió en sus fantasías con un Eren que cumplía todos sus caprichos y mandatos con sumo amor, cuando en realidad lo hacia por obligación que por quererlo hacer, pero desafortunadamente no esperaba que al tener a la bebe, la atención de Eren se concentraría en otra persona que no seria ella.

Mientras su padre trabajaba para mantenerlas a ella y a su madre. Ellie creció en un ambiente lleno de desprecios, odio y celos de parte de su madre.

A pesar de ser muy pequeña, la niña se dio cuenta que su madre no estaba bien de la cabeza, y que en su mente ella no era importante, solamente Eren, y nadie mas.

A los 5 años, los celos y el odio cegó a la mujer; la pelinegra la había golpeado tanto que estuvo hospitalizada un mes. Después de aquello sus padres se separaron, su madre entro en terapia y ella vivió un tiempo feliz con su padre.

A los 6 años, Akcerman había intentado atropellarla en varias ocasiones, lográndolo solo una vez, sin embargo, su plan fallo y afortunadamente la castaña solo se rompió un brazo. Y desde entonces había estado internada en un hospital psiquiátrico, y la mayor parte del tiempo estaba sedada y amarrada a una cama, pues poseía una fuerza mounstrosa y había intentado huir un par de veces.

Ahora casi 6 años después llevaba una vida, pacifica y alegre, pero su padre era un hombre muy ocupado como para pasar un buen tiempo juntos y salir a algún lado durante las vacaciones.

A pesar de estar sola la mayor parte del tiempo, se perdía en su mundo, vagando en Internet. Saliendo a comer con Angel y su familia o con sus compañero de instituto.

Salio de sus pensamientos cuando llamaron a la puerta.

Fue a atender y sonrió felizmente cuando le anunciaron que su paquete había llegado.

- ¡Gracias!

- A usted señorita…

El repartidor se despidió cortésmente y en el momento en el que subió a su moto y se perdió de la vista de la castaña, esta entro corriendo a su casa, se encerró en su cuarto y comenzó a gritar emocionada mientras sacaba todo lo que estaba dentro de la caja que se le había entregado.

- ¡Si!~, ¡Ya todo esta aquí!…

Siguió chillando emocionada mientras acomodaba, los libros, llaveros y revistas que le habían llegado en un gran librero, tupido de más libros… que no eran otra cosa que mangas de diferentes géneros, y autoras.

Y si, a Ellie Yeager le interesaban aquellas cosas, ya que después de estar internada en el hospital varias veces, mas por rehabilitación que por otra cosa, totalmente aburrida, encontró por mera casualidad aquello llamado anime y digamos que le gusto.

La pequeña comenzó a leer y cuando llego a un manga en especifico, decidió dejar todo de lado y continuar leyendo este hasta el final.

Suspiro emocionada cuando termino de leer por undecima vez uno de sus mangas favoritos y abrazo el libro entre sus manos mirando el techo con ensoñación.

La voz de su padre la saco de su mundo de fantasías y cuando entro por la puerta sonriéndole una idea se le ocurrió.

Si el protagonista de aquel manga había conseguido pareja, aun cuando era divorciado y tenia un hijo… ¿Porque su papá no?, ella ya no era una bebé, comprendía bien las cosas y sabia que su papá necesitaba una pareja urgentemente, ya que si seguían las cosas así, terminaría como un viejito aburrido, adicto al trabajo y sin vida social.

- ¿Ellie?, ¿Estas bien?, sonríes de manera extraña y tétrica, me asustas….

- Papá…

- ¿Em si, cariño que pasa?

La chica sonrió para sus adentros abrazando el manga en sus manos más fuerte.

- Nada, solo estoy feliz porque llego mi paquete

- Niña pervertida, deja de encargar mangas con clasificación +18 – rió divertido cuando el rostro de su pequeña se coloreaba de un rojo intenso y comenzaba a balbucear.

- No lo haré, ¡Ahora vamos a hacer de cenar! –dijo fingiendo molestia e ignorando la risita de su padre

.

.

.

.

- ¿¡Que vas a hacer que!?

El grito de Angel resonó en toda la cafetería, deteniendo el curso de los estudiantes y llamando la atención momentáneamente.

- Voy a buscarle pareja a mi papá… -repitió quitando sus manos de las orejas, las cuales había tapado por el grito del rubio- Después de todo la necesita, intenta llenar el amor con el trabajo…

- Yeager te volviste loca de tanto leer mangas románticos, en serio, todo el estrés de estos días exploto y acabo con tus pocas neuronas

- Cállate Angel, ¡Hoy iremos al centro y buscaremos a alguien para papá!

Los ojos emocionados de la oji-verde asustaron al rubio y encuanto sonó la campana, fue arrastrado a ir al centro de la ciudad.

.

.

.

- Y bien…

Molesto, Angel suspiro por undécima vez, apenas y habían llegado, comenzaron a acosar personas, pero para la castaña nunca eran lo suficientemente buenos. Su amigo la tuvo que arrastrar a una heladería, y ahora tomando un batido la primogénita de Eren lloraba frustrada por no haber logrado su cometido.

- ¡Deja de llorar!

- ¡E-e-es que….!

Los sollozos de la joven fueron opacados por los gritos de pánico de la cajera. Estaban en el lugar menos indicado.

Estaban en medio de un asalto.

Enojada Ellie se puso de pie y golpeo al chico dejándolo medio inconciente. La cajera llamo a la policía rápidamente pero, el chico se puso de pie como pudo y golpeo a la castaña, tirándola al piso noqueada, asustado Angel, remato al joven ladrón dejándolo inconciente también y enseguida reviso a su amiga.

.

.

.

Despertó con un fuerte dolor de cabeza. El olor a antibacterial le molesto y enseguida supo que se encontraba en un hospital.

- Oye mocosa…

Dirigió su atención a un niño, a un joven pequeñito, de cabello corto negro y cara de pocos amigos, el chico había robado la bata blanca de algún doctor.

- Oye, pequeñito, no deberías tomar las cosas del doctor

El doctor le miro con una enorme vena en su cien, tomo su brazo estirándolo y enseguida inyectando un desinflamatorio causándole un poco de dolor a la castaña que chillo de miedo, por la mirada y aura asesina que emanaba el mas bajito y la presión en su mano al ser sujetada.

- Soy Levi y soy el doctor que te atenderá, te golpearon en la cabeza con mucha fuerza, te trajo un rubio, estaba aquí hace unos minutos pero se tuvo que ir porque la policía necesitaba su declaración.

- Oh…

Ellie formo una perfecta 'o' con su boca y se detuvo el algodón en el brazo en el lugar que había entrado la aguja. Reacciono con pánico y se aferro a la bata blanca de Levi mirándole con horror.

- ¡¿Le avisaron a mi padre!?

- El rubio le llamo, dijo que vendría enseguida….

La menor se rasco la cabeza con frustración, y como si lo hubiera invocado comenzaron a escucharse gritos por los corredores del hospital. Levi frunció las cejas molesto y cuando estuvo apunto de irse una fuerte mano se sujeto a su bata. Se giro y vio el rostro de pánico de la chica. Iba a hablar cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe y por ella una enorme sombra negra entro dando zanjadas.

- Elie…

La voz de ultratumba de aquella sombra negra que emanaba pura furia asusto a los dos. El doctor no estuvo muy lejos de saltar a la cama y abrazar a la castaña con miedo, si no fuera porque, apenas y aquel hombre vio que la chica se encontraba bien… Se desmayo.

- ¡Maldición!

La castaña le soltó y bajo de la cama corriendo a socorrer al castaño que había caído con fuerza al frió piso, como pudo lo cargo y lo subió a la cama que antes ocupaba ella.

- Hey, ¿usted es doctor, no?. Que hace solo mirando, ayude a mi papá

Levi había estado en shock momentáneo, no solo por lo que acababa de pasar, pero antes de que su mente atara cabos la vocecilla de la niña le saco de su mente.

- ¿Qué rayos acaba de pasar?

- Larga historia, resumida, eh estado en hospitales muchas veces, y cada que estoy en uno, el se vuelve loco de furia, y después colapsa al verme bien, solo despierto… ¡Dios estaré castigada de por vida!

Levi miro al chico recostado en la cama y le paso un algodón con alcohol por debajo de la nariz. Cuando despertó, no quiso saber nada mas de aquellos dos castaños, ya que el padre de la chica, había comenzado a llorar como un niño abrazándola posesivamente balbuceando cosas, mientras la castaña se quería –o eso suponía- morir de la vergüenza.

.

.

.

Regreso a aquella habitación una hora y media mas tarde y solo se topo con el papá de su paciente, y solo el, la chica no estaba. Molesto, camino hacia la cama y empezó a moverlo del hombro para despertarlo.

El castaño abrió los ojos soñoliento y se topo con unos pequeños ojos verde olivo que le miraba molestos. Aun así no se inmuto y rodeo su cuello con uno de sus brazos atrayéndolo hacia si.

- Un ángel.

Murmuro antes de posar sus labios sobre los del doctor quien abrió los ojos sorprendido y sus mejillas se tiñeron de un tenue rosa. Golpeo al hombre tan fuerte que le volvió a dejar fuera de si. Avergonzado, salio de la habitación a gran velocidad y choco con la chica que traía dos cafés en lata entre sus manos.

- No debes salir de tu habitación, aun estas en observación, dile a tu tonto padre que no ocupe tu cama…

- Eh, ah claro, lo siento….

Levi se alejo lo mas rápido que pudo de ahí con una mano tapando sus labios. A lo lejos, Eli le veía con una sonrisa.

Había visto todo, tampoco le paso desapercibido el pequeño sonrojo que teñía las pálidas mejillas del doctor y la sonrisa estupida que tenia su padre mientras 'dormía' y balbuceaba cosas sobre estar en el cielo. Oh si había encontrado al hombre perfecto.

Ahora solo necesitaba un plan.

* * *

Hola!~

Me extrañaron :DD?

Este fic llevaba meses en mis carpetas, y pues un día de aburrimiento sin Internet me animo a continuarlo xD

De hecho no estaba muy segura de subirlo pero al fin me decidí :B

Acepto criticas constructivas, lechugazos, tomatazos, zapatazos y reviews xD(?)

A lo mejor el capitulo salio muy simple, corto y sin chiste, pero con el paso de los capitulos va convirtiendose en algo mas serio :DD Aunque los capítulos serán ligueritos~, en cierto punto les inundara el drama xD.

Espero que les haya gustado ese primer capitulo y pronto actualizare mas otros fic, solo que,como siempre, paciencia por favar :'D

Nos leemos pronto :33

MenkoOut!


	2. Cap 2: Se siente como una despedida

Capitulo 2. Se siente como una despedida

Las personas que veían aquello reían por lo bajo con diversión.

- Me la debes… -dijo muy seria

- ¿Por qué?, yo solo estaba preocupado por ti –chillo el rubio mientras era arrastrado al consultorio de un doctor en especifico

Habían pasado dos meses desde que tuvo el pequeño incidente en la heladería, y llevaba persuadiendo al torpe doctor -que le evitaba a toda costa- desde entonces.

Que Angel estuviera lastimado era una excusa perfecta para ir con el doctor, sin que le mirara como si estuviera oliendo mierda y le sacara de ahí a patadas.

- Pensé que tenias un plan…-murmuro el rubio con miedo ya que Ellie había estado molesta desde hace ya unas cuantas semanas.

- ¿Plan? Quien necesita un plan…Haré que se enamore de mi padre así sea lo ultimo que haga…

El rubio le miro dando un largo suspiro y por la frustración que expresaba el rostro de su amiga, una sola cosa pudo pensar.

Nada había funcionado.

El primer plan fue dejarle un ramo de rosas a Levi sobre su escritorio.

Plan 1 Rosas

Se había saltado la primera hora de clases para ir y dejarle aquella docena de rosas frescas y recién cortadas al doctor gruñón que la había atendido.

Las había dejado con una pequeña nota que no decía más que un simple:

"Sal conmigo.

Eren Yeager"

El doctor analizo todo detentadamente, la castaña se emociono, pues pensó que había funcionado, pero se sorprendió cuando las rosas salieron volando por la ventana y la tarjetita fue a dar al cesto de basura.

_Plan 1 Rosas… Fallido_

El plan 2 consistió en chocolates que terminaron en la barriga de una doctora que había escuchado se llamaba Hanji, el plan numero 3 era un pequeño oso de peluche que termino en manos de una niñita del hospital, el plan 4, 5, 6, y 7 habían acabado similar. Todos fallaron.

Cuando lo intento por octava vez opto por ir, plantarse en el consultorio de quien fue su doctor y pedirle que saliera con su señor padre. Pero…No funciono.

Levi le miro como si estuviera loca y la saco de su consultorio casi a patadas. Sin embargo Ellie no se rindió, el rostro del medico había subido de un leve sonrojo a un rojo pasión cada que ella insistía.

Y Ahora, estaba ahí, no solo para persuadirlo, si no también para que examinara a su amigo que "accidentalmente" había tropezado.

- Tenias que empujarme desde tan alto…

- En momentos así te pareces a tu padre… Y no estaban altas eran unas escaleras… Fueron 6 escalones…

- ¿Y que?, me duele todo, herédasete la fuerza de esa mujer…

La oji-verde le había pedido que ya no se refiriera a ella como su madre, y que no la mencionara más aun así se había arriesgado a hablar de ella en esos momentos.

Le sorprendió ver una enorme sonrisa en el rostro de la castaña, y después un puño dirigiéndose a su cara con gran velocidad y fuerza.

- Tal vez deba agradecérselo… -murmuro enojada- Pero te dije que no la mencionaras mas, ese si te lo tenias bien merecido…

- ¡Y el empujón no! –volvió a chillar mientras melodramáticamente sus ojos café derramaban lagrimas de cocodrilo, y se sujetaba la mejilla enrojecida con una leve mueca de dolor

- Eso fue por avisarle a papá, estuvo más paranoico que de costumbre, además, no morirías por eso, igual ibas a tropezar, traías las agujetas desamarradas, yo solo te quise detener…

- Aja si claro…- dijo con ironía y algo de miedo

El tono frió y calculador de su amiga no le extraño, solo lo utilizaba cuando pensaba en algo muy seriamente o estaba molesta, esta vez paresia ser una mezcla de las dos.

- _"Bien, lo merecía"_

Pensó, al recordad como Eren le mandaba mensajes a la castaña cada 10 minutos interrumpiendo la clase, y si no contestaba iba en persona a verificar que Ellie se encontrara en el salón, la dejaba 5 minutos antes de que las clases comenzaran y la iba a recoger 5 minutos antes de que sonara el timbre hasta para asegurarse de que todo estuviera bien.

- Lo siento –murmuro la chica por lo bajo- Yo solo…

- Descuida –le sonrió y le abrazo por el cuello caminando detrás de ella- ¿Arreglaste las cosas con tu padre?

- Si… Se disculpo por su paranoia, me compro un helado y prometí que le llamaría si algo pasara, si el prometía controlar su pánico

- Me alegro…

Continuaron conversando hasta llegar a donde deseaban. Llegaron al consultorio y al entrar, Levi suspiro exasperado.

- Te dije que...-

- No es por mí, el idiota tropezó –interrumpió señalando al rubio junto a ella.

- Cuanto amor Ellie… -murmuro con sarcasmo sacándole una risita divertida a su amiga

- Siéntate ahí… -ordeno el pelinegro señalando una camilla- Sácate la camisa…

El rubio hizo lo que le pidieron, desabotono su camiseta del uniforme, y se saco la interior. El silencio reino el lugar mientras era examinado. Angel miraba a la castaña haciendo pucheritos molesto, y ella reía por lo bajo ante la actitud tan infantil de su mejor amigo.

- Solo son unos cuantos golpes, nada serio, aunque el golpe en tu mejilla se inflamara y quedara morado, te daré desinflamatorios, algo para el dolor y una pomada para tu cara, la inflamación bajara mas rápido así.

- Gracias… -murmuro bajito mientras se ponía la camiseta interior con algo de dolor

- Levi-san…- Ellie dio un paso al frente y tomo aire preparada para hablar

- No voy a salir con tu padre, no molestes más…- interrumpió algo irritado

- ¿Por qué?- la chica hizo un puchero y azoto sus manos contra el escritorio de Levi, quien hacia la receta del rubio- Mi padre se cae de bueno, muchas mujeres le quieren, pero el no quiere una chica, ¿Si sabe a lo que me refiero, no?

El rostro de Levi enrojeció, mientras Angel reía bajito y divertido.

- No, no se a lo que te refieres, toma la receta mocoso y ya largo

- Vamos solo déle una oportunidad, no se pondría asi si no le gustara papá… Solo valla a cenar una vez y….

- ¡Basta!...-grito poniéndose de pie asustando un poco a la muchacha- ¡No estoy interesado en tu papá, no quiero una pareja ahora y si la querría seria una que no tuviera a una hija tan molesta como tu!

Ellie le miro sorprendida, retrocedió unos pasos, sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas y salio corriendo del consultorio. Rivaille se sintió mal, pero esa era la verdad, se giro en dirección a su escritorio y se topo con el rubio quien aun se abotonaba la camisa muy tranquilamente.

- Gracias por recordarle que es molesta… -suspiro exasperado- Supongo que se lo busco, lamento todo esto… Gracias por la consulta…

Cuando estuvo apunto de abrir la puerta, Levi le sostuvo de la camisa pidiéndole con esa acción que no se fuera.

Angel suspiro y se rasco la nuca con frustración.

- _"Me debes una grande Ellie_" –pensó mientras se giraba y encaraba al doctor- ¿Quiere saber sobre ella no? –sus ojos viajaron a la plaquita con el nombre completo y profesión del doctor frente a el- Bien déjeme resumírselo, Rivaille-sensei*

"Mis padres y los de Ellie, al igual que los padres de muchos de nuestros compañeros se conocieron en el mismo instituto en el que ahora estamos. La madre de Ellie, y mi madre junto con el padre de ella, Eren, eran algo así como hermanos sin lazos de sangre, sin embargo, Mikasa, su madre, no estaba bien de la cabeza, estaba obsesionada con Eren. En la graduación de preparatoria, cuando mi "madre" supo que Mikasa intentaba emborrachar a Eren para engatusarlo recibió la golpiza de su vida por parte de aquella mujer. Después de eso conoció a mi padre pero esa es otra historia. Ella quedo embarazada de Eren y logro lo planeado, quedarse con el. Aunque cuando El nació la atención de Eren se centro en su hija, y así su madre enloqueció. Ahora esta en un manicomio después de que intento quitarle la vida a Ellie varias veces."

Angel camino hacia el escritorio del mayor, tomo un pequeño pedazo de papel y escribió algo para después continuar.

- El padre de Ellie es homosexual, ella lo sabe, y todo mundo lo sabia, pero Mikasa se negaba a creérselo, el alcohol puede hacer que las personas hagan estupideces. Ellie cree que es una hija no deseada y aunque Eren a intentado salir varias veces en plan amoroso nunca funciona. Mi amiga se culpa de ello, cree que es la razón de que su padre se encierre en el trabajo y no le ponga mucha atención a ella o a su vida amorosa.

- ¿Porque me dices esto?

- Quien sabe, tal vez sea porque quiero mucho a Ellie… O porque soy tan inteligente como mamá y se que le gusta el Señor Eren. En su escritorio- señalo el pedacito de papel con adhesivo que acababa de rallar- Esa es su dirección, y el celular del Señor Eren usted sabrá que hacer, con permiso.

Levi se quedo de pie procesando todo. Entonces la chica venia de una familia disfuncional. Tomo el papel de su escritorio y lo vio con detenimiento.

Marco al que pertenecía a Eren y cuando este le contesto comenzó a charlar con el. Por alguna razón, se sentía igual que antes.

Al terminar, soltó un gran suspiro, llevaba toda su hora de descanso hablando con Eren.

- Maldita mocosa, se salio con la suya.

Mormuro con la cara enrojecida mientras seguía leyendo los expedientes de sus pacientes.

.

.

.

- Ellie…

Cuando le encontró la chica se encontraba hecha bolita tiritando. Angel suspiro exasperado. Odiaba verla así.

- Ellie… ¿Quieres un helado?... –volvió a suspirar con una sonrisa mientras la menor asentía con la cabeza y alzaba los brazos para que la cargara- Ya no eres una niña…

- Pero quiero que me cargues…

Angel rió divertido y la cargo estilo princesa mientras la chica se acurrucaba en su pecho.

- Te tengo demasiado mimada… -susurro besando su frente y ganándose una risa de la menor- Tu padre me matara cuando se entere que nos gustamos…

- Papá es muy lento, de seguro tu madre ya lo supone, y no creo que te mate, nuestros padres se mataran entre ellos porque quedaran como consuegros –susurro mientras se sorbía la nariz y se tallaba los ojos para borrar los rastos de lágrimas.

Angel rió con ganas mientras caminaba en dirección a la heladería. Lo cierto era que se había enamorado de su mejor amiga desde que supero la edad en que la niñas ya no eran una peste y comenzaban a llamar su atención.

Ellie era muy madura para su edad y a pesar de que el se confeso, la menor le dijo que era mejor esperar unos años para comenzar una relación, que ella también lo quería no solo como amigos, y que si dentro de unos años se seguían queriendo de igual manera, con gusto comenzaría a salir en plan amoroso.

El acepto y aunque seguían tratándose como amigos, nadie dijo que aquellos pequeños, torpes e inocentes besos no estuvieran permitidos.

.

.

.

Tres meses habían pasado, cuando menos se lo espero ya estaba apunto de cumplir medio año en clases. Tres meses desde que desistió en seguir buscando al Doctor Levi para que saliera con su papá.

Angel le había dicho que solo esperara, que esos dos eran más torpes que unos enamorados de escuela media y que tarde o temprano comenzarían a salir.

Llego a su casa pasadas las 8 de la noche, después de ir a pasear de la mano con Angel la vida siempre parecía ir en un rumbo correcto. Aun recordaba las palabras de Levi, le habían dolido porque eran verdad. A veces odiaba ser tan terca.

Suspiro abriendo la puerta con su llave y mandándole un mensaje a su rubio amigo avisándole que había llegado bien a casa. Mensaje que no pudo mandar.

Le extraño que un rico olor a comida inundara su hogar y que su padre no la hubiera esperado para comenzar a prepararla juntos como siempre. Una suave risa, además de la de su padre inundo el lugar.

- ¿Papá?

Entro a la cocina-comedor y se topo con su padre sonriendo como idiota a un pelinegro platicando amenamente. Mas específicamente con Levi mirándole entre nervioso y avergonzado mientras en su rostro un sonrojo diminuto inundando su cara,

- Oh Ellie bienvenida

Las palabras de Eren se escuchaban lejos. Los ojos –ahora- calidos de Levi le miraron y una pequeña sonrisa divertida surco la cara del pelinegro murmurando un "¿sorprendida?" mientras ella no salía de su shock.

- ¿Ellie? –su padre se acerco a ella preocupado de que no reaccionara ganándose un pequeño respingo de parte de su hija cuando la tomo por un hombro.

- ¿P- porque esta el aquí? - fue lo primero que pudo decir, aunque de inmediato se retracto, puesto que su padre hizo un pequeño gesto de tristeza- Es decir bueno…

- Porque vino a cenar, ¿te molesta?- le interrumpió sonriéndole calidamente

- ¿Q-que? Eh, ah ¡No!... Simplemente estoy sorprendida…

- Oh esta bien, ve a cambiarte que la cena ya esta, estaba apunto de marcarte al celular para que regresaras pronto a casa…

- Eh ah claro… Lo siento ahora vengo…

De forma casi mecánica camino a su habitación. Tomo su celular y le mando un mensaje a Angel recibiendo un 'De nada' de parte del rubio. Sonrió y salio feliz de su habitación. Ya hallaría la manera de regresarle ese gran favor a su casi-novio.

La mesa ya estaba puesta, su padre y el invitado ya estaban sentados conversando. Solo faltaba ella. Y cuando se sentó un ambiente incomodo lleno el lugar mientras comían en silencio.

- Ellie…

La voz de su papá le asusto. Era demasiado seria, supuso lo peor.

- "_Opción numero uno, Levi vino y le dijo que lo eh estado molestando. Opción dos: Se enteraron de que empuje a Angel escaleras abajo. Opción tres: Esa mujer…otra vez"_ –pensaba una y otra vez mientras se preocupa mas y mas

- ¡Ellie! –grito sacándola de sus pensamientos

- ¡¿Qué!? –grito asustada

- Te estoy hablando y no me contestas, en que piensas…

- En nada…

Ambos castaños hicieron un puchero y Levi rió bajito ante la actitud de los dos.

- Ambos son muy idiotas así que hablare yo… Mocosa…

Ellie le miro entre molesta y sorprendida. Lo siguiente que escucho la dejo en shock y comenzó a sudar helado.

Bien aquello ya estaba fuera de sus planes.

De repente, todo daba vueltas y se volvió negro.

.

.

.

Despertó en su habitación solo se escuchaba la televisión en la sala encendida. Miro el reloj y se sorprendió de que llevaba más de una hora dormida.

Aguanto la respiración tapándose la boca con una mano para evitar gritar.

-"Tu padre y yo estamos saliendo… Discúlpame, por como te hable antes, estaba algo emocional debido a algunos sucesos del pasado y además de eso… ¿Cómo te digo esto?..."

Se había puesto feliz cuando escucho que ellos ya salían, pero el balbuceo del más bajito le desconcertó. Las palabras que vinieron de su padre la hicieron sudar helado y después desmayarse.

- "Vas a tener un hermanito" –interrumpió Eren abrazando a Levi por el cuello y sonriéndole a ella feliz de la vida.

Su mente estaba en blanco, repitiendo una y otra vez las mismas palabras.

La puerta de su habitación se abrió y Levi entro por ella con una cajita de pastillas y un vaso de agua.

- Oh ya despertaste, Eren fue al súper a comprar algo y…

- ¿Estas… Embarazado…? –interrumpió mirando a la nada tapando sutilmente su boca aun.

- ¿No estas feliz…? -el leve tono que utilizo el mayor la hizo girar la cabeza y verlo, se encontraba cabizbajo

- ¡Si! –grito asustando al pelinegro que respingo dando un pequeño saltito, bajo el volumen de su voz y siguió hablando- Solo estoy sorprendida, muy sorprendida, lo que mas quiero es que mi papá sea feliz, pero… ¿No van muy rápido? – comento con cierto tono de picardía haciendo enrojecer al pelinegro.

- Cállate mocosa… Y no, no vamos, es una larga historia que te íbamos a decir pero te desmayaste…

- ¿Historia?

- Eren y yo ya nos conocíamos…

Los ojos de la castaña se abrieron sorprendidos y comenzó a balbucear cosas sin sentido por lo bajo, hasta que reacciono saltando en la cama con un enorme sonrojo en la cara.

- ¿¡Acaso estamos en un manga o algo!? Dios, cuéntamelo todo.

Rivaille le miro con algo de miedo y después sonrió al ver que la actitud energética de la chica había regresado.

.

.

.

Se conocieron en una de las fiestas que daba la universidad. Aunque el chico era 3 años menor que el, aquellos ojos le habían cautivado de inmediato, y sin darse cuenta, ya estaban fuera del gimnasio, en uno de los desolados pasillos de la universidad devorando la boca del contrario.

Amor a primera vista.

Fue lo único que paso por su mente cuando después de aquellos ardientes besos comenzaron a salir.

Las cosas iban de maravilla entre ellos, no todos sabían de su relación, pero esas pequeñas miradas cómplices, esos sutiles roces de mano cuando se topaban por casualidad entre los pasillos o la cafetería. Aquellos mensajes de los que solo ellos sabían. Todos esos pequeños detalles, le hacían vivir feliz a lado de la persona que amaba.

Y recordaba aquel fatídico adiós como si estuviera grabado a fuego en su mente.

Estaba lloviendo y el había llegado a su casa mojado, agitado y con lagrimas en los ojos.

- ¿Eren?

Llevaban saliendo ya bastante tiempo y solo estaban esperando a que el castaño se graduara, para casarse y vivir juntos. Ese día sintió como si le clavaran algo en el pecho.

Su relación con Eren fue lo mejor que le pudo haber pasado en la vida. Y aquella noche fue lo peor que pudo haber vivido.

- Perdóname Levi… -susurro entre sollozos mientras abrazaba con cuidado al pelinegro

- Eren me estas mojando, ¿Qué pasa?

Con cariño, el pelinegro alejo al menor de su cuerpo y le limpio la cara, estaba frió y su aliento se convertía en vapor debido a la bajas temperaturas.

Su corazón y el resto del mundo se detuvieron cuando Eren lo beso con urgencia, y lleno de amor, se aferro a su camiseta mojada con miedo y un nudo se le formo en la garganta.

- ¿Qué… Que pasa? -repitió

Eren no dijo nada, solo se mantenía cabizbajo, apretando sus manos entre las de el.

- No me beses de esa manera idiota, se siente… -su voz se empezó a cortar y sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas- Se siente como una despedida.

Eren le miro con ojos emocionales, apretó el agarre que mantenía entre sus manos y se le quedo viendo unos minutos antes de soltarle y darse la vuelta para volver a salir

Lo último que oyó fue un "Terminemos" y antes de que reaccionara, Eren volvía a perderse entre la lluvia.

.

.

.

- Estuve muy deprimido muchos años, y cuando me entere que tenia a una hija lo odie, sin embargo cuando escuche la parte faltante de la historia después que nos reencontramos gracias a ti en el hospital, decidimos empezar de nuevo.

Giro el rostro para ver a la castaña que no había hecho ruido en todo ese rato y se sorprendido de verla llorando abrazando una damakura de algún personaje que el no reconoció.

- ¿E-e-esta bien?

- No~ ahora odio mas a esa mujer, lo siento, y-yo…

- Mira…-Levi tomo su rostro antes de que lo enterrara en la almohada y le limpio las lagrimas- No es tu culpa, además ¿Alguna vez has sentido rechazo o algo que no sea amor departe de tu padre?

Ellie negó.

- Bien, porque tu no tienes la culpa de nada, que eso te quede claro ¿Ok?. Eren te ama, y para mi eres molesta pero no te odio –la chica comenzó a reír porque no lo dijo serio sino con una sonrisa- Así que no te culpes, ¿Si?, intentemos empezar todos de nuevo, los cuatro, vamos a darnos una oportunidad y aunque yo no soy mujer, a pesar de que puedo crear vida dentro de mi, a pesar de mis defectos intentare amarte como lo hace una madre a un hijo, voy a cuidar de todos, porque ustedes serán mi familia, así que deja de culparte y pensar así

Sin pensarlo la castaña lo abrazo y lloro en su hombro, Levi era una gran persona, pequeñita y gruñona pero una gran persona.

Afuera de la habitación Eren sonreía conmovido al escuchar toda la conversación. Esperaba y deseaba con ansias vivir tranquilamente sin tener que preocuparse de ella.

Deseaba ser feliz con Levi, reparar lo del pasado, ser mas un padre para Ellie y ese bebe que venia en camino.

Solo deseaba que las cosas siguieran así.

* * *

*No estoy muy segura del porque, pero siempre eh visto en doramas, e incluso en animes que a los doctores se les llama sensei -Haya en la ciudad del sol naciente, claro esta-, ese es el porque Angel llama de esa manera a Levi.

Holo :DD!

Les habia dicho que esta historia avanzara rapido? Pero tendra varios oneshot que explicaran mas detenidamente la historia y el pasado de nuestros personajes? Y es Mpreg? xD

No, pues ahora lo saben, siempre olvido decir cosas importantes como esas y termino diciendolas despues de que la historia ya avanzo y los lectores se dan cuenta xD!

Ahora saben que los planes de Ellie fallaron y tecnicamente no hizo nada -w- Eren y Levi ya se conocian y Michoza los separo :'c. Pronto sabremos mas de el pasado de estos dos e incluso de Mikaza, los accidentes de Ellie, el porque Eren es tan sobreprotector con ella y sobre la familia de Angel.

Por si no lo habian notado Angel es el hijo de Armin y Jean :'33

Ademas de que habra hetero! w Quien dijo que Menko no podia escribir algo que no fuera shaoi? :B

Y con hetero me refiero a Angel x Ellie xD esque, son una pareja de esas tipo Otani x Risa de Lovely Complex, divertida y espontanea. Aunque Ellie sea un poco Tsundere, es especial(? xD

Esos dos chiquillos tendran sus propios oneshot donde veremos como se desarrolla su lindo amor juvenil *-*

Espero que les haya gustado este capitulo.

Antes de retirarme una pregunta! -Que espero y me respondan xD-

Quieren que el proximo capitulo sea la continuacion, o quieren la primera historia extra? Y si es asi de quien: ErenxLevi o JeanxArmin -por lo pronto esos dos-

Ustedes deciden :'33

Dejen reviews, son gratis y por cada que dejen un gatito es rescatado por Menko a escondidas de su papá(?) xD

Nos leemos pronto!

Que tengan bonito fin de semana:DD

MenkoOut!


	3. Cap 3: Hermana Mayor

Capitulo 3. Hermana Mayor.

Ya habían pasado 5 meses desde que comenzaron a vivir como familia, estaba feliz, más que nunca y todo el mundo se había dado cuenta de ello.

Angel agradecía que su mejor amiga –casi novia- fuera tan feliz y que aquel hombre chaparrito, llegara a la vida de la castaña y regresara con el padre de esta. Al fin eran la familia que Ellie llevaba deseando por mucho tiempo

Los antojos de Levi, los cambios de humor, las desveladas, las pláticas, y todos los momentos que habían pasado en esos cinco meses fueron los mejores de su vida. Dentro de pronto seria su cumpleaños, y el embarazado hombre cumpliría ya los 8 meses de gestación.

Los preparativos para un baby shower y una fiesta de cumpleaños fueron dándose con el tiempo y cuando menos se lo espero. Ya había pasado un mes mas y su cumpleaños estaba solo a dos días.

Eren estaba muy contento, aquella sonrisa estupida no se la quitaba nadie, ni siquiera Jean quien por mas estupideces y provocaciones que le decía no funcionaban.

.

.

.

Una pequeña reunión con los amigos de su padre, los de su ahora 'madre' –aun le daba pena admitirlo y le seguía llamando Levi-san- se llevo acabo en su casa el día de su cumpleaños.

La paso muy bien, en compañía de todos. Recibió muchos regalos, comió hasta llenar y se divirtió de lo lindo por cómo Armin –'madre' de Angel- y Levi regañaban a sus parejas por andarse peleando por cualquier cosa. Mientras el resto de los invitados y amigos, reían por aquellas riñas y regaños.

Todo, era perfecto.

Ya era muy tarde y solo los padres de Angel, Armin y Jean se habían quedado a tras nochar para pasarla bien alado de su viejo amigo y su familia.

Nadie noto la ausencia de Levi, ya que había dicho que se sentía cansado e iría por algo de tomar y tal vez a descansar.

Pero pasados los 20 minutos la castaña se comenzó a preocupar, entro a la casa dejando a su padre y próximos suegros afuera y busco a Levi por todos lados.

Un pequeño ruidito de la habitación de sus padres llamo su atención y se dirigió hacia ahí.

Se asusto cuando vio al pelinegro sostenerse la barriga con fuerza y tiritar a ratos mientras sudaba frió.

- ¡Mamá! –grito con fuerza mientras corría a su lado para ayudarlo

Levi le miro sorprendido pero un espasmo más le hizo gemir bajito.

- ¿Co-como me llamaste? –tartamudeo con dolor mirando ilusionado a la menor

Ellie se sonrojo hasta las orejas e ignorando la pregunta llevo un brazo hacia su cintura y paso un brazo del mas bajito por su hombro ayudándole caminar.

- ¡Papá!

El grito resonó por toda la casa mientras con cuidado ayudaba a Levi a bajar las escaleras. Eren llego corriendo hasta ellos y cuando su "ardilla"* comenzó a funcionar, cargo al pelinegro, lo recostó con cuidado en un sofá y enseguida, toda la casa se volvió un caos, escándalo por aquí, gritos por allá, un completo desastre.

- ¡Debemos llamar a una ambulancia! –grito Armin preocupado buscando un telefono

- No Eren le llevara, mejor busquemos las maletas –murmuro Jean mirando a Eren

- ¡Papá Idiota! ¡Reacciona y dime donde están las cosas de Levi-san!

Eren reacciono y la miro medio molesto haciendo un puchero

- No me digas idiota, soy tu padre, ¿De que cosas hablan?

- ¡Dios Eren! ¡La maleta con la ropa de Levi!

- ¡Padre desnaturalizado!

- ¡Callate Kirschtein! ¡Tu no te metas!

- ¿¡Ah!? ¡A pesar de que quiero ayudar, Yeager Bastardo!

- ¡Papá!

- ¡Jean, basta!

_- ¡Cállense todos!_

A duras penas el embarazado logro gritar entre jadeos, todos guardaron silencio con algo de miedo, porque a pesar de que el mas bajito sudaba y tiritaba por el dolor, su mirada estaba llena de odio. Y pronto le dio ordenes a todos que las siguieron sin rechistar. La pequeña Yeager le ayudo a caminar mientras Armin cerraban todo, Eren buscaban las cosas en su habitación y Jean buscaban las llaves del auto de su familia.

La castaña menor había llevado a Levi afuera, acomodándolo con cuidado, en el asiento trasero. Esperando a los demás.

- Llamare a papá… -murmuro con preocupación al mirar el rostro de dolor de Levi al sentir las contracciones cada vez mas fuertes.

Ellie estuvo apunto de irse cuando un fuerte agarre en su muñeca le hizo detenerse.

- Tu… no te vas, no quiero quedarme solo… Esto es normal… -murmuro adolorido el pelinegro entre jadeos

- Pe-pero…-estaba nerviosa no sabia que hacer- Y-yo…

- Por favor…

Entre jadeos y quejidos logro entender un "Tengo miedo". La ojiverde lo entendió y tomo una de sus manos dándole ánimos.

- ¿Po-porque me… Me lla-maste mamá allá arriba…?

- Y-yo lo siento…

- No…te disculpes… -no sabia si Levi comenzaría a llorar de la emoción o por el dolor- Eso esta bien, llámame mamá quiero serlo… ¿Me dejas? –hablo dulcemente mientras sonreía aun a pesar de el dolor y acariciaba su rostro con amor

La castaña asintió efusivamente mientras hacia un pucherito avergonzada intentando no llorar.

Finalmente todo mundo salio y fueron directo al hospital.

.

.

.

Desesperantes horas mas tarde, Eren salio del quirófano con un bultito sonrojado entre sus brazos. Armin se conmovió hasta las lágrimas, Jean murmuro algo sobre que hizo lo mismo con Ellie, y con su hijo mientras sonreía con felicidad, y Angel casi chilla como una chiquilla emocionada.

Finalmente fue su turno. Se acerco a esa bolita sonrojada de carne y le sonrió moviendo su dedo cerca de los bracitos del bebe, que de inmediato fue capturado por una de sus pequeñas manitas.

Eren sonrió conmovido y detrás de el salio una enfermera con otro bulto entre sus brazos. La sonrisa de Eren incremento.

- Olvide decirlo…-río divertido- Fueron gemelos.

Todos le miraron con sorpresa y le reclamaron por ser tan idiota. El bebe que traía eren era castaño y el que cargaba la enfermera era pelinegro.

- Felicidades Ellie –oyó decir a su padre- Eres y serás una buena hermana mayor.

Una radiante sonrisa ilumino su rostro y miro a ambos bebes.

Esa noche nadie dejo descansar a Levi por mimar a los recién llegados. Pero el no se molesto también estaba muy emocionado.

Al fin, final y oficialmente, ya eran una familia.

.

.

.

- ¡No la encontramos por ningún lado! –la voz desesperada de alguien resonó por todo el lugar

- ¡Tienen que buscarla! –El otro grito quedándose de piedra por lo que escucho después.

Un grito de terror se escucho a lo lejos, ambos guardias corrieron en dirección al grito y casi vomitan por tanta sangre.

- Mikasa Ackerman murió hoy…-murmuro una silueta saliendo de entre las sombras, haciendo el sonido de un chapoteo mientras caminaba hacia ellos- Durante la madrugada, este es su cuerpo… -dijo arrojando un frió y lleno de sangre cadáver frente a los sorprendidos guardias- La encontraron colgada en su habitación con las muñecas cortadas. Ustedes la bajaron de ahí.

- E-estas mal, esas heridas… -el chico temblaba de miedo- Los médicos sabrán que mentimos…

- Entonces…

Aquella sombra aventó un enorme portafolio que se abrió al chocar contra el suelo, dejando ver grandes fajes de dinero dentro de el. Rió, extendiendo sus brazos y mostrándoles dos portafolios más.

- Hay tres opciones -comento con diversión aquella chica saliendo de entre las sombras, caminando por encima de los cuerpos en el suelo, caminando sobre la sangre- Uno: Toman ese dinero y guardan silencio, sobornando al doctor para que tampoco diga nada. Dos: Uno de ustedes toma ese dinero y acusa al otro de haber asesinado a esta chica –dijo mientras pateaba el cuerpo tirado en el suelo- Tres los mato a todos quemando este el lugar… ¿Cual eligen?

Los chicos comenzaron a temblar aun mas, la mirada y sonrisa psicópata de la muchacha frente a ellos les puso los pelos de punta. Una risita perturbadora se escucho por detrás, después dos disparos seguidos resonaron por todo el edificio y el sonido de dos cuerpos cayendo en seco al piso resonó con el. Una risita lleno el lugar y después un arma callo al piso en seco.

- Maldición Annie le quitas diversión al asunto…-suspiro exasperada recogiendo el maletín que había arrogado al suelo con anterioridad

- Yo no fui, fue Ann… -La voz y facciones de la chica cambiaron, la pelinegra puso los ojos en blanco y camino en sentido contrario al de la rubia.

- Toma el dinero tus hermanos deben estar afuera esperándonos…

Annie se abrazo a si misma y comenzó a tiritar en el lugar.

- ¡Maldición dame la puta medicina! –grito mientras su mano se aferraba a la bata blanca que llevaba puesta

- No hasta que estemos fuera de aquí, ahora muévete estupida… -hablo con sorna mirándola mal- Maldita loca… -murmuro caminando sin apuro alguno

La rubia camino como pudo y tomo el maletín con dinero que la otra chica le había dado. Siguió a la chica bañada en sangre frente a ella y al ver a sus hermanos corrió hacia ellos abrazándolos.

Bufo molesta hiendo a la parte de atrás de la camioneta quitándose la bata bañada en sangre y poniéndose ropa mas casual.

- Viéndote así, nadie crearía que acabas de matar personas…

Reiner, el hermano mayor de Annie le miro entre molesto y asustado cuando la chica se coloco una chaqueta color marrón y la bufanda roja alrededor de su cuello.

Mikasa sonrió divertida.

- Nadie impedirá que vea a Eren –murmuro emocionada ignorando al rubio junto a ella

Sabia que Eren estaba fuera del país, desde que había ingresado a ese hospital. Había utilizado a Annie para que le quitaran los sedantes y ahora estaba libre.

- Pueden quedarse con el dinero… Lárguense o traten a la maniaca de su hermana, yo que se…

Reiner iba a replicar pero Bertholdt, su hermano mayor le detuvo. Suspiro y se fueron de ahí antes de que Mikasa siguiera con lo suyo.

La pelinegra espero a que se fueran, tomo las botellas de gasolina que había sacado con anterioridad de la camioneta y las arrojo alrededor de todo el hospital, arrojando unas cuantas llenas dentro de el. Un fósforo basto para que todo comenzara a prenderse.

Lo que empezó como una llamarada, termino siendo un enorme incendio que consumía de apoco el edificio frente a ella.

Camino alejándose del lugar, mientras a lo lejos, los gritos no se hicieron esperar, las ambulancias, bomberos y policía sonaban a lo lejos acercándose al lugar de los hechos.

Tomo un taxi y se fue directo al aeropuerto. El taxista no dijo nada, y solo siguió su camino en silencio y algo asustado, ya que las manos de su pasajera estaban teñidas de sangre.

A lo lejos el cielo nocturno se teñía de rojo y gritos de auxilio surcaban el lugar.

La noticia estaba por todos lados, la pelinegra la veía con poco interés en la televisión en una de las columnas de aquel lugar.

Con ropa nueva y una peluca pelirroja, ahora limpia, reluciente y perfumada. Pasando como una persona normal.

Mikasa Ackerman sonreía emocionada e ilusionada esperando su turno para emprender un vuelo a aquel lugar donde estaba su amado.

- Pronto estaremos juntos Eren… -murmuro en su asiento en el avión mientras una sonrisa retorcida y psicópata surcaba su rostro.

* * *

* Solo para aclarar. No se si me entendiero, pero con esto quise dar a entender que el cerebro de Eren comenzo a procesar lo que ocurria, que al fin captaba que estaba ocurriendo.

Hey!

Hola de nuevo, como han estado?

Mucho OCC con Levi lo se!. Pero no lo pude evitar~~. Me salio bien amoroso el condenado(?) XD.

Al fin un nuevo capitulo de este fic, que la verdad me tiene muy emocionada, por como se estan tornando las cosas -Si, me emociono con mis propios fics xD-

Porque no subi el primer interludio, extra o como le quieran llamar JeanxArmin que puse como opcion la vez pasada? Porque... Me gusta hacerlos sufrir y dejarlos en suspenso xD

Al fin aparece Michoza y con esto, la historia comenzara a tomar un rumbo mas dramatico. Mikasa es la antagonista principal de esta historia, y como lo habia dicho en un principio, esto sera algo que saltara mucho en el tiempo de un capitulo a otro, osea, avanzara muy rapido y como Mihogarcito ya aparecio, eso significa que es hora de que se coman las uñas y espere la proxima actualizacion que no, no sera la continuacion si no, el primer extra xD

No se cuando lo suba la verdad, al fin entre a la facultad y estoy muy emocionada!. Aunque este primer semestre sera algo muy light estoy dando todo mi esfuerzo porque aun tengo muchos proyectos a futuro -hablando de mi carrera y como fikter- . Y el que mas deseeo y es mi meta en este momento -ademas de acabar mis fanfics- es irme de intercambio a España :'D

Asi que, pasiencia amdos lectores, que hare lo posible por no tardar en actualizar mis demas fanfics y terminarlos.

Otra cosa, segun yo esto esta sin ningun error :c y en capitulos pasados eh visto errores, apesar de que trato de que tengan los menos posibles, asi que si ven uno por ahi, lo siento, de seguro es cosa de FF :C.

Dejando de lado el sentimentalismo y mis cosas aburridas personales(?)

Les gusto el capitulo? Soy mala persona por dejarlo asi? Como creen que sean los gemelos cuando crescan? Saldran con el caracter de Eren o Levi? Que cren que hara Michoza?

Otra cosa, sep Annie tiene trastorno de doble personalidad y no es lo que aparenta, no se confieen, que conmigo uno nunca sabe que va a pasar xD

Espero que les aya gustado!

Muchas gracias por leer &... Meresco un review? :B

Nos leemos en el proximo capitulo y en comentarios por ahi~~

MenkoOut!


End file.
